newart_middle_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
The cab
Added by Frt The Cab provides a mysterious spin on the version of the popular Bloody Mary or Midnight Man Game genre of scare-yourself-activities. Supposedly, if the required ritual is done correctly, the protagonist of the “game” will find himself in the back of a “cab” or car in general (the cab moniker is due to protagonist being confined to the backseat and someone else driving). Ritual goes as follows: Alone, drive and park YOUR car, at 1:15 am in an abandoned area. (The process may be done in a populated area as well, but as it must be completely dark and one must fall into a deep state of sleep for the ritual to work, it would be difficult to accomplish. It MUST be your car or the ritual will not work otherwise.) Before 1:45 am, climb into the back passenger seat of your car and lie down. If electronic devices are present, turn them off. Begin to prepare yourself for sleep. Find a comfortable position before 2:00 am. Fall asleep. -If ritual works, once the protagonist finds himself in “the cab”, the time should be 3:00 am (This is believed to be associated with 3:00 am being the witching hour). VERY IMPORTANT -Regardless of whether or not the urban legend has an element of reality within it, it is highly advised that one take great precautions to not park or sleep in an abandoned area where danger could be present. The supernatural aspect of “the cab” is certainly unnerving, but there are very earthly consequences to being where one is not supposed to be, at night, alone, with electronic devices off. Variations exist, but the situation goes as follows. The protagonist wakes up inside of the cab. The protagonist realizes someone is driving the cab. The protagonist does not recognize the person driving the cab. The protagonist does not recognize the scenery passed by the cab. The protagonist does not know where the cab is going. *If the protagonist attempts to talk to the person driving the cab, he will wake up. *If the protagonist attempts to take action against the the person driving the cab, he will wake up. *If the protagonist attempts to leave the back passenger seat, he will wake up. -No one exactly knows where the cab is headed or what happens if the drive is not interrupted. -It has been assumed that it is best not to find out. The Cab "game" has seen a small share of semi-successful attempts. It has found popularity within a few smaller communities and forums due to its lack of "other worldly tamperings" and ease of execution, but the process still provides the participant a degree of excitement and fear invoked by the helplessness of sleep and the unknown. Due to ideas and theories such as lucid dreaming, it is easy to see how at least some variation of the standard results can occur to most individuals with the correct mind set. With rules against electronic devices however, it is impossible to view the ritual as anything more then a psychological "game". That being said, no participants have reported breaking this rule in relation to a camera or video recorder to attempt to prove anything beyond a dream sequence.